


Breakfast

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The longer he had been together with Magnus, and the more nights he spent at the flat, the more Alec found his view on breakfast changing.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to give Flufftober a try, we'll see if I actually manage to write all 31 fics. This is a promising start, posting the first one a day late :D

For Alec, breakfast was a just a boring necessity, something he had to have if he wanted to stay alert during morning patrol or to have the energy to get through piles and piles of paperwork ever-present on his desk. He didn’t care what he ate, as long as it was easy and quick. He didn’t want to waste time eating, time he could spend either sleeping or training. 

Magnus didn’t like it how Alec started his days by eating a granola bar on the go or sometimes a rushed piece of toast, or and apple, or something else that didn’t require stopping for a few minutes to enjoy the first meal of the day. He was worried it wasn’t enough, and told Alec that if he was going to start the day rushed it was going to feel so for the rest of the day.

But the longer he had been together with Magnus, and the more nights he spent at the flat, the more Alec found his view on breakfast changing. 

It was worth it to wake up half an hour earlier when he got to start his mornings by eating breakfast with Magnus. His absolute favorites were the mornings when neither of them were in a hurry, and when they could enjoy a breakfast in bed, conjured by Magnus so that neither of them had to move. It was up to par with mornings when they could both be found in the kitchen, bumping hips and moving around each other as they prepared breakfast together.  

Alec always wished that the rest of his day would carry the same lightness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are probably going to be pretty short!


End file.
